The Fire Inside
by jtav
Summary: Commander Shepard shouldn't want Miranda Lawson, as she is eager to remind him. Dubcon, dark.


_Author's note: Done for the humiliation (verbal) prompt on kink_bingo._

* * *

><p>Miranda straddles him. She's heavier than she looks, years of work for Cerberus leaving her with more muscle than not. Her dark uniform clings to her as tightly as ever, and the tips of her boots dig into his bare shins. Shepard is suddenly acutely aware that he's wearing nothing at all. His cheeks burn. He's her commanding officer—her very reluctant commanding officer—and the Savior of the Citadel. He's been in this damn woman's power for two years, helpless as she transforms him back into a human being so he can do Cerberus' bidding. Wasn't that enough power for anyone? Couldn't she be a good XO and follow orders? Apparently not, if the way he's being manhandled is any indication.<p>

He thrashes, twisting and turning, moving anyway he can to dislodge some of the weight. "Get off me, Miranda!"

"On no, I rather think not." Her eyes are dark with lust and other, more unsettling things that swirl around her. She is the cat, and he's the mouse. "I rather enjoy you like this." She leans in close, and her breath tickles his face as she speaks. "I think you enjoy it too."

"I do not enjoy this, you Cerberus bitch!"

"Swearing already? You surprise me. I'd thought you were tougher than that, _commander_." There was always a bit of veiled contempt and challenge in her voice when she used his title, as if she didn't find him worthy of the title and was daring him to reprimand her for it. Tonight, she doesn't even bother to hide her feelings, and there's nothing he can do about it.

She places a single gloved palm on his chest. The heat radiates outward from her, spreading over him in a delicious contrast to the burning in his face. Delicious? There's nothing delicious about this. Miranda is beautiful, but she's also a damn terrorist who wants humanity to dominate the galaxy. He shouldn't want her. He can't want her. But his cock springs to attention all the same. He groans and curses at this betrayal by his body.

Miranda, of course, notices because she notices everything. Her lips pull back in a small, predatory smile. "Eager, aren't we?" Her hand slides slowly down his chest in a mockery of a caress. "What would your men think? First, you let them die at Akuze and now you're _fucking_ a member of the very organization that killed them. Working with Cerberus is one thing, but this is quite another." She punctuates her words by stroking his cock. He jerks upward against her, and she smiles in pleasure and triumph. "Do you imagine that they'll forgive you?"

"For you forcing yourself on me?" He tries to push her off him, but she doesn't budge.

She laughs at him. Actually laughs. "I'm not forcing myself on you. Do I need to remind you how much stronger you are? You could crush me without a second thought. The only reason this is happening is because you're letting it happen." She strokes him again. "Lieutenant Alenko was right. You're a filthy traitor working with terrorists. No one will ever forgive you for what you've done. You're not a true Alliance soldier and you never were. A real soldier would arrest me and throw me in the prison I so richly deserve. He would not be on his back, begging me to let him come. And you will beg."

She continues stroking him. No mouth, no toys, no biotics. She wants to prove that she only needs her hands and her words to make him lose it. It's the words that burn him. She's right. He should use that cybernetically-enhanced strength of his to throw her off him. He should never speak to her again. He should scurry back to the Alliance and the Council. He should... but he won't. Humiliation and desire intermingle until he can't tell which is which. Maybe they were always the same thing.

Miranda stops abruptly, and Shepard lets out a muttered curse born of lust and fury. She crawls back up to him, so that his eyes are level with her chest. It's not her breasts he notices. The Cerberus logo fills his vision until it's the only thing he can see. "Shall I continue? Since we were talking about forcing earlier."

"Yes." The words escape his lips almost before he can stop them. Almost.

"Yes what?"

He stares at the Cerberus logo, fascinated. He is not taking Miranda Lawson to bed. He's taking people who tortured Toombs and killed Kahoku. Damn her for making him acknowledge that. Damn him. He's exactly as weak and degenerate as she says. And since he is damned, the only thing he can do is let himself be tormented. "Yes, Operative Lawson."

She brings him to release after that, but the only thing he's aware of is the burning in his face and in his chest. Always the burning.

The next thing he's aware of is her standing over him, staring. There's no contempt in her eyes now, but something like tenderness. A thousand times more frightening than the false malice of before. Miranda is only safe as long as the only thing he asks of her is to help him purge his demons. "Was that what you wanted?" she asks softly.

_I wish things were different._ "One of the things."


End file.
